


Aurene, Aurene

by cianann (hannahmoone)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (off topic but isn't omnomberry juice like... bone hurting juice), All (f)or Nothing ;-;, Angst and Feels, Don’t copy to another site, Living World Season 4 Spoilers, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, also warning for a missing limb tm, i hand wrote this and i had to transcribe it to post it somewhere, idk how to tag that its like not actually getting drunk, slight alcoholism but in the form of omnomberry juice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmoone/pseuds/cianann
Summary: After the devastating event that was the fight against Kralkatorrik, Cianann reflects on the incident and Aurene.





	Aurene, Aurene

Cianann raised another bottle of Omnomberry Juice to his lips, his right arm shaking. At the moment, his other prosthetic arm was out of service, the fight having applied Brand crystals so that it wouldn't work until repaired. Surgery was also imminent, but not urgently needed, for his right leg, with the same problem. It would not be amputated, but could be dangerous to leave them in, even if Sylvari were immune to dragon corruption. He gasped, the berries's effect becoming prevalent, and he coughed, a small bit of sap finding its way out. This was not the first time he had decided to partake in this painful ritual. The first time, it was when Sieran had passed, leaving its mark on the young sapling. Then it had reared its head again when he had gotten the news Trahearne had crashed in the Maguuma. Whenever something went terribly, horribly wrong, he turned to this as an escape - more fittingly, a punishment.

This time, he had willingly gone against destiny itself. When they had received Aurene's vision it was quite clear that no matter what they did, who they enlisted, or how they approached it, she would perish. But he had vehemently denied it - insisted there was a plan to be had, victory promised, victory assured. They had prepared for it, even - gotten all kinds of help, all different. The Zephyrites were there, singing, Sayida the Sly and her pirates were helping, even Zafirah, who had attempted to snipe Cia, was helping - everything. When the time arrived, every single aspect of the plan had seemed to be going well... until the end.

The bottle had appeared to empty itself while he lamented over all they'd done, and he threw it down, shattering it. The glass joined other bottles, littering the ground. Cianann held his head with his one arm, grumbling, the pain coursing through his roots, before shaking his head. Looking wearily, he scanned his surroundings for another bottle. _I'm sure this is damn well going to kill me some day,_ he thought, sliding off from the countertop he had been sitting on. Sharp, stabbing pain ran up his leg filled with crystal, and he yelped, stumbling over to the other table and half-catching himself, not entirely eliminating danger from his missing limb. Enduring the pain, he stood upright, reaching for the nearest bottle, before the touch of a hand on his shoulder startled him, causing him to whip around and almost fall.

"Love!" Trahearne yelped, catching the other carefully. Cia looked at him, and felt something break inside of him. _Of course tonight he finishes his engagements early,_ he thought bitterly. _The one night I'm sure I've almost poisoned myself, he comes along._ Trahearne did not need to guess what was going on - the broken glass, the talk of their fellow Dragon's Watch members, and the bond they had, even beyond love as sylvari, was enough to fill him in. _Did my pain bring him here? Did my absence? He shouldn't have come,_ he still thought. _I mean, I felt Trahearne's crash, didn't I? Even before the news came, I knew..._

He was caught off guard as he was embraced softly, ending his bitter reverie. For a moment, it seemed that the pain was going to entirely disappear. Unfortunately, that was to distract him from his feelings. His mind raced - the events, the images - and tears rushed to his eyes, his red glow intensifying in emotion. His trembling increased, his one arm starting to make a death grip on his lover to stay grounded and calm, but it was futile.

"She's _gone,_ " Cia gasped, voice shaking. "She's really gone, Hearnes, I - Aurene is dead, and it's all because of _me,_ " his voice raised in intensity as he went on. "I could - I shouldn't have -"

"It's alright," Trahearne soothed. "There was nothing we could have done, Cianann. You know what Aurene saw, and Aurene knew what she saw too, yet she still fought bravely." He looked at the other. "You did the best you-"

"It isn't fair," his grip tightened on the other. "It's wasn't _**FAIR!**_ " he cried out, the tears finally spilling out of his eyes. "She didn't _deserve_ to die, Trahearne! I- I should have died in her place," his voice once again trembled, breaking as he suggested his own death.

Cia wept, trying to put his head into his beloved's chest. Trahearne hugged him tighter, looking somber as well, rubbing his back comfortingly. After a short while, he slowly leaned out from the hug, putting his hands on the other's shoulders, grasping weirdly on the one with no arm attached.

"We should get you into different clothes," he suggested. "I doubt this outfit will have any positive memories - and it needs to be sewed, anyway,"

Choked up, Cia shakily nodded. "You're going to have to help me walk. You see my leg... you know that I have surgery for it soon, to remove the Brand."

The marshal nodded. "I'll be back, then, love," he smiled, before planting a kiss on the other's forehead. "Stay away from the juice as well... you've almost had enough to poison yourself. It worries me," he glowed lavender, showing his strong sense of care for the other.

He nodded, sniffling, glowing back, and smiling like he was now filled with love instead of pain as the other walked off. He then looked out of the window, out to the starry sky of the desert. Sadness swept back over him. _People called Aurene a 'star to guide us',_ his thoughts returned. _She was so important, and now... is she among the stars?_ He weakly hoisted himself to the table, fully opening the window. A warm night breeze filtered into the room, with sounds of sand and desert activity drifting on the wind. Remembering the Zephyrites, he sighed, before starting to sing a familiar melody, modifying the lyrics.

_Aurene, Aurene_  
_Dragon full of light,_  
_Aurene, Aurene,_  
_Guide me through the night_  
_Come back, fearless_  
_Lead me with your sight_  
_Take flight... take flight..._  
  
_We need you, light_  
__**Fear not this night...**

**Author's Note:**

> I originally hand-wrote this spanning 4 pages in school. Some edits were made from the base text as well, even entirely new sections.
> 
> The end lyrics are slightly modified from the track 'Aurene, Dragon Full of Light'. There's also some modified 'Fear Not This Night' (the 2018 version) too.


End file.
